dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
Dragon Ball AF Fanon prides itself on striving to achieve a standard of excellence in all of its articles. In this strive to achieve a standard of excellence, it is expected that all articles be uniform and follow a certain “manual of style”. For the convenience of all Wiki users, Wikipedia has written their own Manual of Style where users of all Wikis can read about the most basic writing techniques and writing styles. These are to be used by all members of Star Wars Fanon and can be found here. It is expected that all users read the information on the aforementioned page. Below are the formatting procedures of Dragon Ball AF Fanon. If any user feels that something is missing or that something should not be there, it is expected that they bring it up in the consensus track. Perspective A “perspective” on a Dragon Ball AF Fanon article depends on the point of view of the article. The two types of perspectives are In-Universe and Out-Of-Universe. Both are common, though there are certain types of articles that they would not apply to. In-Universe An “in-universe” (IU) article belongs solely to the Dragon Ball AF Universe and not the real world. The most common example would be a character article. For example, an article about Goku would be an in-universe article, but an article about Akira Toriyama would not be as the writer does not exist in the Dragon Ball AF universe. It is simple to tell the difference between out-of-universe and in-universe because an in-universe article should strive for verisimilitude, meaning that it should be written as if the author actually existed within the Dragon Ball AF universe. Articles about anything existing in-universe, such as characters, vehicles, terminology or species should always be written from an in-universe perspective. Parts of in-universe articles should sometimes be written in the out-of-universe perspective, such as a listing of a character’s published appearances. To summarize, in-universe articles should never refer to Dragon Ball AF by name, nor should it refer to anything else in real life aside from Behind the Scenes trivia and Appearances. Out-Of-Universe An “out-of-universe” (OOU) article is the opposite of “in-universe.” An article written in an out-of-universe perspective is written from the point of view of real life. For example, articles that pertain to real-life publications, actors, authors and so on would be out-of-universe. Articles pertaining to fan films, games and other real-life Dragon Ball AF material should also be written in the out-of-universe perspective. Layout Guide (in-universe) Out of the many different types of articles that can and have been created on Dragon Ball AF Fanon, the most common is the in-universe article about a character, attack or weapon. It is the style that makes the article appear to be a very professional, Wikipedia/Dragonball pedia-like encyclopedia article, as it contains as much detail as possible. All in-universe articles should contain the following: *'Infobox' - An infobox is the box of statistics on the right side of an article. A relevant infobox contains statistics and known information in a comprehensible chart. A limited amount of background information on the subject is also present. Articles that only have an infobox are discouraged and will be deleted shortly after creation unless more information is added. When choosing an infobox for an article, users should consider the category that the article fits in. For example, Goku was an individual, or a character. Therefore, he would have a character infobox. However, infoboxes become more specific than that. Goku was a Saiyan, so therefore he could have a Saiyan character infobox. For a list of all infobox templates, please see Category:Infobox templates. This section is recommended. *'Introduction' - The introduction of an article should be a sufficient lead that has at least two hundred words or more. All introductions should be written as if they were to be featured on the main page as a Featured Article or a Good Article. Who, What, Where, When, Why and, if applicable, How should all be covered in as much detail as possible. This section is required. *'Main article' - The main article is the most important part of an article, as it is where the majority of the information is. A character’s history, personality and traits, talents, and legacy should all be placed in the main article. If the article is about a ship or another form of vehicle or technology, the topic’s characteristics, design and legacy should all be discussed. This section is required. *'Behind the scenes' - The behind the scenes information is information regarding inspiration, origin and the reason the article was created. This section is generally written as a bulleted list. This section is recommended. *'Appearances' - The appearances section documents any appearances the subject of the article has had. If the fanon character or concept covered in the article is part of an unencyclopedic fan fiction, novella, short story or other fan-devised media in or outside Dragon Ball AF Fanon, it should be mentioned in this section. The list should be in bulleted form in an in-universe chronology. If the subject’s appearance is only a brief mention, apply the template. For the subject’s first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of in-universe chronology), apply the template. If the subject’s first appearance in the saga is only a mere mention, use the template. If the subject is not named in it’s first appearance but it is identified in a later source, first use the template and then the template. This section is used only if applicable. *'See also' - The see also section should include links related to the topic that are not linked to in the article. It is generally reserved for links to gallery or family pages that do not belong in the main article. This section is used only if applicable. *'External links' - The external links section is used to link to other sources or websites in which the subject might be mentioned, covered in alternate detail or discussed. Even if there is only one link, the name of the section is to remain plural. This section is used only if applicable. *'Category' - Every article on Star Wars Fanon is required to be in at least one category. Maintenance categories such as Category:Articles to be cleaned up and Category:Articles being improved do not count. Categorizing articles by author does not either, though it is encouraged to add that as an additional category. Categories should be listed in alphabetical order. For a list of categories, please see page. Naming Naming an article is very important, because if it has a bad name many users will “judge a book by its cover” and choose not to read it. Articles names should be in singular form, not plural. For example, articles about a battle droids should be named Battle droid, not Battle droids. The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the Star Wars universe, with later names preferred to earlier names and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. Titles such as military ranks or titles of nobility should be omitted. Also, unless the name of the article contains a proper noun, only the first word should be capitalized.